


Spy

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alrik Falls For His Target, Alrik Is A BOTTOM, Alrik Is A Guardian Of The Galaxy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bar Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Condoms, Espionage, Filth, Gay Bar?, M/M, My First Smut (on AO3), Shameless Smut, Smut, So many OCs, forbidden relationship, it's a long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon
Summary: Alrik Lokison is on a mission to collect data on Thanos and ends up getting completely dommed by Thanos' second eldest son with Lady Death.





	Spy

It was a friendly offer, was all. To gain the trust of the second eldest son of Thanos. As he transferred the units to the bartender, who shortly after handed them their chosen drinks, Maximus seemed to simply scoff.  
"You're ridiculous, Magnus, you know well that I could have paid for that on my own." He raised a brow in Alrik's direction as the boy simply shrugged and took a sip of his drink.  
"Only being polite to the son of my boss," he teased as Max rolled his eyes and picked his own glass up, taking a swig as they both set their drinks down.   
"None of the other recruits have taken me out to drinks before," Maximus spoke, suspicious of his motives as the son of Loki only raised a brow.  
"Then they weren't all that good, were they?" He replied simply, leaning back in his chair as he picked his pint up again and began to chug it down. Maximus watched for a short moment before picking up his own and copying his actions, both watching the other from the corner of their eye. Max slammed his glass down first with a triumphant, short holler as Alrik followed suit.  
"Another, bartender." The son of Loki tapped at the device on his wrist and transferred enough units for another round as the bartender rolled her vaguely reptilian eyes. Slowly, the two began to talk between drinks, neither of them seeming to be very affected by the amount of alcohol they were taking in, which irritated both the bartender and Alrik's bank account, when the conversation turned to family, as Alrik guessed it undoubtedly would.  
"You must be very sought after by suitors," Alrik murmured into his fourth glass.  
"Tch." Max scoffed again, leaning forward on the barstool as his arms crossed. "You flatter me. That's all you do." He accused.  
"I only speak the truth." The son of Loki defended himself as Maximus rolled his eyes, a slight smirk growing on his face despite his slight annoyance.  
"You've been sucking up to me since you came into contact with me. One of these days, you're going to suck my cock." He jabbed, almost playfully, as Alrik stared at him from the corner of his eye.   
"Well . . ." He muttered. The truth was, after spending about a week watching this guy's every move, maybe there was a slight chance he'd started feeling some type of way. It wasn't his fault, he was quite handsome by all accounts, and it really didn't help that he had a signature smirk. And besides, the goal was to get close to him, wasn't it? Maximus didn't seem to think so, as he stared, eyes slightly narrowed straight at Alrik. He put his glass down on the bar again, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket as he slipped off his stool.  
"Gotta take a piss," he murmured in passing, clapping his hand on Maximus' shoulder as he tried his best not to cringe on his way to the bathroom. No, in fact, he didn't have to pee. Yet, what he said didn't seem to matter anyway, because as soon as he entered the bathroom, Maximus slammed the door open.  
" **OUT**!" He bellowed at the few male aliens at the urinals as they quickly shoved themselves back into their pants, fear in their eyes as they passed Alrik by on their way to the door, but Alrik didn't even turn, despite knowing almost certainly, what was to come. Maximus grabbed him, pressing him against the wall, next to the sinks, pinning him there with one hand on the wall on either side of his head. Alrik did not look at him, though there was a slight smirk on his face.   
"Magnus . . ." Maximus began warningly.  
"Maximus." He met Max's eye this time, just as he grabbed Alrik's chin and forced him to look at him. He practically felt a shiver going up his spine as Maximus stared at him so intensely. The son of Thanos cocked his head as he looked at him closely, leaning slowly forward as his breath brushed against the shell of the other boy's ear.  
"What did you mean by 'well,' back there, Jorgunson?" Maximus murmured into his ear as he inhaled sharply.  
"I believe you know what I meant." Despite the twisting in his stomach that accompanied Max calling him the wrong name, this was really rather arousing. Maximus slowly pulled back, looking at him intently before one of them moved and their lips crashed together messily. Alrik's hand rested on the back of Max's neck as the other man's hands traveled down the belt loops on his pants, quickly reaching around to his back and turning them quickly, maneuvering the both of them back into the nearest stall.   
He gasped against the son of Thanos' lips as Maximus let go of him briefly, using one hand to lock the stall door behind him with a simple flick of his wrist. The bathroom was surprisingly clean for a bar.  
"Turn around," He growled, and Alrik turned beet red, though by the tone of Maximus' voice, he knew it wasn't something to challenge, and turned his back to him, breath heavy as he felt Max bend him over, forcing his hands to make contact with the wall to steady himself.   
"I'm not usually the one against the wall, if you must know," his voice shook as he felt hands ghosting over his ass, before his pants and briefs were both pulled down and off it. He could practically feel the smirk in Maximus' words when he next spoke.  
"Neither am I." He heard a zipper from behind him along with a packet ripping and he was about to ask what the hold-up was, when: "But I'm the boss." His mouth dropped open and he tried not to groan too loudly, though the sensation fairly new and it was very hard not to. He pushed his hips back against Max's.  
"Maximus," he moaned, feeling the son of Thanos beginning to thrust with slight grunts.  
"You say you're not used to being on the bottom, but you're taking me all too well for me to believe that," Maximus smirked as the other boy's hands gripped at the wall desperately. He let out a stifled moan as he felt Alrik push back up against him again, beginning to only thrust harder, taking pride in his moans as he did so. The lubed condom certainly made it much easier to slide in and out of him, though it did nothing to deter his father's officer from disobeying him, so he brought one hand forward and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back until his Adam's apple was parallel with the wall as the boy under him groaned.  
"Say my name again. Remind yourself exactly of who is in charge, here." Maximus snarled, his strokes going in deeper as the son of Loki moaned uncontrollably.  
"Maximus," he moaned with difficult, swallowing as sweat dripped down his brow, feeling intense pleasure and pain that only heightened his experience, feeling Maximus' fist balled up against his skull, his hair pulled in a way that drove him wild, though he couldn't seem to be able to do anything about it but ride it out.  
"Maximus, please," he whined.  
"Beg," Maximus growled, his grip only tightening both on his hips and on his hair as he fucked him at a relentless pace.  
"Please- _oh_ ," Alrik moaned loudly, wanting to throw his head down, but unable to do so, "please let me come." Maximus' heart jumped into his penis. Clearly, he was learning quickly. He gripped him only tighter, groaning lowly with every thrust.  
"Maximus!" He cried as Maximus continued to thrust.  
"You'll come when I say so." He spoke menacingly, hearing people outside their stall murmuring in disbelief before quickly leaving.  
"How does it feel to take my cock in your ass? To be fucked by a Titan? The son of the Overmaster? Do I please you?" Maximus challenged, his voice low but his words loud as Alrik continued to moan, unsure of whether he'd be able to hold on for much longer.  
"Answer me!" He yelled, tugging sharper and giving his rear a sharp smack.  
"Maximus- yes!" He gasped. "You please me, I'm so close!" He moaned, his legs shaking and his chest shuddering.  
"Then continue to take my cock like a good boy, and you'll be rewarded." Maximus snarled in return. He only continued, hearing the son of Loki moaning his name over and over again until he spilled into the condom with one final groan as he yanked at Alrik's hair again.  
"Come." And he did. Shaking and moaning, he came onto the wall, the toilet seat, the floor- it was uncontrollable. Maximus pulled out and Alrik leaned heavily against the wall, his hands still against it as the grip on his hair and his hip disappeared, and Maximus pulled the condom off, tying it in a knot and throwing it carelessly on the floor, his own breath still returning to him. Alrik, his cheeks reddened, pulled his briefs and pants back up, fastening them again, breathing heavy before he turned around, noticing Maximus' length was still out, and hardening yet again.   
"Not bad . . . For a son of Loki." Alrik froze at those words, unsure of what to say as Max just scoffed, tossing his length slightly in his hand. "Yes, I know who you are. I'd be a fool not to, spy." Maximus cocked his head, grabbing his chin again.   
"Don't worry, I won't tell." Alrik's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. "Now, on your knees," he hummed, letting go of his chin as the boy listened diligently, his lips slightly parted already from the pure shock and awe. "You're going to use your mouth for something besides telling secrets, tonight."


End file.
